


hooked on all these feelings

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bottom Jared, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Ever - Freeform, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, I love these dorks, I wish I was playing mario kart & drinking mtn dew but my parents don't love me smh, I write these rambling tags as I write, I'm projecting guys leave me alone, M/M, NO IM NOT RUINING THE MOOD FOR THESE POOR SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED BOYS AGIAN, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SO, Smut, Top Evan, as i was writing this it occured to me there's no such thing as a, back to actual tagging goddamnit, bc like. there's a plot in smut, because fuck u, consent is hot, evan has a biting thing, i guess?????, i was sO CLOSE TO MAKING THAT A THING AND THEN I WAS LIKE, im so nervous to post this?????, it's prbly bad, it’s low light not for the mood but bc I've never seen a penis, jared alMOST sung heathers in this are u proud??????, jared can't be serious, jared does his nails, mmm love the smell of consent in the basement boys, oh evan is totally a dom u can't tell me otherwise, ok go read the smut. sinner, or think about, still don't know how a penis works, these boys can't stop telling jokes what dorks, this is just straight-up smut I'm ngl, well I have but it’s not something I want to talk about?, well fuck this got darker than I meant it to?, yall romanticising noncon so here have some definitely!con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: Evan and Jared have a sleepover in the basement while heidi is away and extreme gayness ensues





	hooked on all these feelings

**Author's Note:**

> this is just an excuse to write smut?? ur so welcome

Jared smiled at his boyfriend (!!!!!) and Evan smiled back as he shoved the controller at the TV, taking a power boost and speeding ahead of Jared.

“Goddamn it, Evan!” He almost shouted.

Evan laughed hysterically as he crossed over the finish line. The TV flashed at the two of them, the only source of light, reflecting in Evan’s eyes.

“You’re CHEATING! I DEMAND A REMATCH!” Jared shouted, tackling his boyfriend to the ground and beginning a tickle war, which Jared very soon found himself losing, laughing at the light touches his boyfriend was placing on his sides. “Okay! I give up! You win,” he choked out between giggles.

“A little louder, I didn’t hear you?” Evan teased, pinning Jared’s hands above his head with one hand and tickling his side with the other, knees holding Jared’s legs down.

“I give up,” Jared growled, “you win!”

“You gotta ask nicely,” Evan grinned, planting kisses down Jared’s neck. Jared shivered.

“Please — more kisses, less tickling,” he mumbled.

“That works for me,” Evan said, now kissing his collarbone. Jared wasn’t quite sure how Evan was supporting his weight on one arm, but he was doing it surprisingly well.

“Kiss me,” Jared mumbled. “Please.”

“What d’you mean?” Evan asked against the skin of his chest. “I am kissing you.”

“Evan,” he whined.

Evan shifted and pressed his lips to Jared’s, letting his hands go in favour of tugging his fingers through Jared’s hair. Jared used his now-free hands to tug Evan closer to him. He began fighting with the buttons of Evan’s shirt, which were much more difficult than they looked (especially when your boyfriend decided to start biting your neck while you’re trying to undo them).

“Evan,” Jared moaned, finishing with the last of the buttons. Evan pulled off his shirt and lifted Jared’s up over his head. 

“God,” Evan mumbled. “You’re so beautiful. Did you know?”

Jared’s response was not very eloquent, being more of a whimper than a word, and Evan went right back to biting marks down Jared’s chest.

“Evan,” Jared moaned again, his heart beating faster than it probably had ever before. He knotted his fingers in Evan’s hair, and was rewarded with Evan groaning his name and kissing along his ribcage.

“Jared,” Evan murmured into his skin. “God, Jared, I love you.”

“Evan,” he groaned. He wasn’t particularly eloquent today, but given the circumstances, he hoped it would be forgiven. He tangled his fingers in Evan’s hair and the other boy moaned, bringing himself back up so they were face to face before kissing him, propped up on his lower arms, Jared pulling him down so all their exposed skin was touching.

Evan whimpered into his mouth, which was maybe the hottest thing Jared had ever witnessed. No — not _maybe_ , definitely.

Jared looped his fingers into the belt loop of Evan’s pants and let his other hand stay on his neck, rubbing circles into the back of his neck.

Evan made a happy little humming noise and began kissing Jared’s neck, Jared tilting his head to allow better access to his neck and wondering if they were going to maybe go all the way.

It was… probably an important question.

The next challenge — trying to have a conversation without joking or getting distracted by Evan — probably would not be easy to overcome.

“Ev.”

“Yeah?” He asked, obviously sounding panicked. Jared propped himself up on his elbows. 

“Ev — are we — where — how far are we going w-with this?”

Evan took in a breath, looking slightly relieved but ridden with anxiety at the same time. “I — what are you — what are you comfortable with?”

“Whatever you are,” Jared said, focusing just past the side of Evan’s head to avoid eye contact.

“That’s not really an answer,” Evan said.

“A-as far as you want to go — that’s okay — with me? And if I — if I’m uncomfortable, I’ll tell you, okay?”

“That wasn’t very specific but I somehow get what you were getting at. N-now can we go back to necking?”

Jared chucked. “That works for me.”

Enthusiastically, Evan went back to sucking marks down Jared’s neck, grinning at the other boy whenever he moaned particularly loudly. Jared pulled him down on top of him, pressing their bodies together, and began kissing the other boy’s neck, who let out a whimper and ran his fingers up and down Jared’s bare chest and stomach.

It was the first Jared had really thought to be self conscious throughout all this, but he remembered, suddenly, that he was shirtless — he’d always been self conscious of his body and the little roll of fat on his stomach — but the way Evan was looking at him — _god_. He could burn through layers of skin with his eyes and Jared would probably thank him.

“Hey — I — I — I might have — have said this already but — you’re beautiful, Jared,” Evan said. “You’re so beautiful.”

Jared felt his heart melt. “Well, so are you.”

Evan buried his face in Jared’s neck. “So beautiful.” He kept one hand on Jared’s shoulder, not really pinning him down but essentially that’s what it accomplished; and the other hand he brought down to Jared’s hips. “Like in the I-could-look-at-you-all-day kind of way but also the I-want-to-touch-every-inch-of-you kind of way.” Jared felt himself blush and grin like a middle-school girl. Evan kissed his neck again before letting their lips meet.

“Hi,” Jared mumbled.

“Hi,” Evan whispered back, their lips almost touching.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“You have a nice mouth,” Jared blurted. It was true. Jared wanted to feel it on every inch of his body but he figured that was implied.

“So do you. Also nice arms. You have— you have nice arms.”

“You have nice hands.”

Evan blushed. Jared knew he was self conscious about them — his nails were bitten down and usually ragged, but he meant it — Evan’s hands were absolutely gorgeous and he wanted them all over his body. “You have nice eyes.”

“You have nice legs.”

“You have a nice stomach.”

Jared was the one to blush this time. Instead of answering he just lifted two fingers to Evan’s mouth. “You have a nice mouth. Still. If you could put it to use…?”

Evan smirked. “Kinda fun to just… watch you squirm.” He shrugged. 

“You’re evil,” Jared breathed.

“You love it.”

“You better fuckin’ believe I do.”

“I have a question,” Evan said.

Jared’s heart began to beat faster. “Yeah?”

“Why do you dress like a thirty-year-old tacky lesbian with three cats?”

Jared snorted and mentally debated making a joke. “It’s more complicated than you’d think.”

“I’m ready to hear.”

“You’re just trying to torture me.”

“Yeah. But I'm also curious now.” Evan brushed Jared’s hair out of his face, adjusting his glasses, which had slipped to one side as he spoke

“When I was in kindergarten everyone made fun of how I dressed, so now I dress horribly so no one can get to me.”

“For the record? It looks good on you. The tacky lesbian style.” Evan smiled, running long fingers down Jared’s collarbone.

“You’re stalling.”

“Yeah.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“All you had to do was ask,” Evan teased, their lips colliding, Jared running his fingers up and down Evan’s sides, Evan knotting his fingers in Jared’s hair. Jared sighed and kissed down the column of the other boy’s throat. 

Hesitantly, Evan unbuckled the button on Jared’s jeans, looking at him to make sure it was okay — in response, Jared kissed him. When they broke apart Evan’s lips were red and his hair was ruffled and his cheeks were flushed and it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. 

It took a total of ten seconds at the most for the two boys to have their pants off, and then they were making out again, one of Jared’s hands on his hips, one of Evan’s on his chest. 

“God,” Jared whispered. "I — Evan —”

“Yes?”

“You’re just — you’re just really — really hot, babe.”

Evan crushed their mouths together, fingers digging into his shoulders, skin flush together, Evan’s lips on his neck, Jared’s hands traveling along Evan’s back, maybe scratching, he didn’t know, but whether or not he was scratching it caused Evan to moan into his mouth again, and Jared was _shaking_.

Hesitantly and carefully, he bit down on Evan’s lip, and the following gasp shot through his body straight to his dick.

_Hey google, most polite ways to say ‘let's fuck on the basement of your house while your mom’s away on a business trip.’_

Evan pinned him down by the hips and he groaned as the other boy sucked on an already-sensitive spot on his neck.

How could this boy turn him to putty so easily? 

“All this because of Mario Kart,” Evan mumbled, grinning.

“The mood! Evan! There was a great mood here and you just ruined it!” Jared laughed, although the mood wasn’t completely gone, and Jared really needed to laugh before everything got serious. More than three minutes without making a joke was near painful.

“I don’t think I ruined it. Just shifted it a little so I could make a joke,” Evan grinned.

“Can we go back to second or third base — I don’t even know the bases—”

“You haven’t read Looking for Alaska? ‘French, feel, finger, fuck,’ Jared, how do you not know this?”

Jared snorted. “God, okay, I see how it is. This is bullying and I’m suing.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Evan winked.

_Oh my_ god.

“I’m not arguing.”

Jared could practically see the shift in Evan’s face. “Do you — this — this is okay, r-right?” He asked.

“ _Yes_. Evan. _Please_. I've been wanting this for years.”

Evan blushed but it was soon replaced with the Evan who had just been teasing him.

“So,” he said. 

“Hi,” Jared replied. “I told you that you ruined the mood.”

“I’ll get it back.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Now _you’re_ ruining the mood.”

“Oh, fuck _off_.”

“Fuck _you_.”

“Fuck _me_.”

“ _Fuck_.”

“Well, that was a very coherent conversation,” Jared remarked.

“Stop being a smart-ass and we can get back to _second_ base.”

“Aw, fuck off,” Jared said again, but it was probably a record setter for the most lovingly someone’s ever said “fuck off.”

“God, okay, guess I’ll just leave…”

“No, don’t leave,” Jared mumbled.

“I wasn't actually going to.” Evan sounded panicked. 

“I know — I'm sorry —”

“It’s okay — sorry — I ruined the mood,” he laughed a little.

Jared sighed. “Babe.”

“Right, necking.”

Evan continued kissing down Jared’s body, the feel of his lips on Jared’s skin making him shiver.

Evan brought their lips together again and Jared tangled his fingers in Evan’s hair, dragging them through blonde curls.

It happened in a blur but before he knew what was happening Evan was palming him through his boxers and Jared moaned into his mouth — they’d never gotten this far before but _god_ it was good — it was so _good_.

He’d wanted this for so long and oh god it was already worth the wait.

Jared began planting kisses down Evan’s neck, trying to find that one spot that made him go crazy — if Evan’s muted groan was any indication, he’d found it. Carefully, he grazed his teeth against Evan’s neck and the other boy shook, stroking Jared’s dick through his boxers and whispering, “Jared, you’re so _good_.”

“Yeah,” Jared mumbled, and he realized it didn’t make any sense, but he was drowning in sensations and didn’t care much in light of how wonderful Evan’s hands felt.

He went back to kissing that one spot and Evan leaned into him, Jared’s breath catching before he bit down softly and Evan let out a moan that went straight to his dick.

Evan chuckled a little, and his heart raced. _God_. Was that even legal? It probably wasn’t. He was suing Evan for being attractive the second they were done fucking. But for now? He bit down harder and dragged carefully-manicured nails down Evan’s back. Evan’s free hand dug into the skin just above his hipbone, under the waist of his boxers.

If Evan didn’t get on with it soon he was going to _cry_.

“ _Evan_ ,” he whined, bucking his hips up slightly, and Evan made a muffled humming sound and mumbled, “maybe if you would stop whinging I’d get on with it.”

This boy was pure fucking evil.

“Evan _please_ —”

“Maybe I like you like this,” Evan said, and even in the low lighting, he could see the lust in his eyes. His hand had stilled and was resting on his thigh. Jared was about to scream.

“You’ll see me like this again, don’t worry,” he said.

Evan just smirked at him as he squirmed. “Sounds great.”

“Jerk me off," Jared said, rolling his eyes, because Evan was a stubborn little shit and he loved him for it.

“Ask nicely,” Evan chided.

“Fuck me until I’m shaking. Please,” he said, and he was proud of how little he was blushing.

“Of course, babe,” Evan smirked, tugging at Jared’s boxers, which he kicked off eagerly.

“Are you always this needy or is it reserved just for me?” Evan teased, stroking his dick.

“Oh, fuck off.” Jared bit an aggressive mark into Evan’s collarbone and the other boy moaned.

Evan sighed, stroking again, and then wrapping a hand around it. “Is that a good way to talk to the person currently jerking you off?”

“You seem to like it enough,” Jared quipped.

“You can’t just use someone’s kinks against them during sex, Jared.”

“Fucking watch me.”

“Yeah, well that means I can too.” In an impressive show of balance, Evan reached up with his free hand and knotted his fingers through Jared’s hair, tugging and causing Jared to moan. “Evan — _please_ —”

Evan used the arm now by Jared’s head to balance and continued jerking him off. “I really like you like this,” he whispered.

Jared’s vision was blurry with passion.“Yeah, we’ve been over that.”

“And? I'm just expressing my love for my boyfriend.” Evan buried his face in Jared’s neck. “My super-hot, super-hard, super-handsome boyfriend.”

Evan kissed him chastely on the lips — if it could be chaste considering the situation — and increased the speed with which he was getting Jared off. 

A string of affirmations — _yes_ es and _yeah_ s and _please_ s and _more_ s — left his lips and he found himself aware of how close he was. Embarrassingly, actually; they’d been at _third_ base for less than ten minutes.

“Ev — Evan — I’m so close —”

“Whenever you’re ready,” Evan smiled, increasing his speed and yanking his fingers through Jared’s hair.

That sent him over the edge. Evan held him as he came, his entire body shaking, Evan’s name a prayer on his lips.

Jared smiled soppily at his boyfriend for five seconds before saying, “my turn to jerk you off. Or— whatever you want, really —”

“As long as you’re okay with it I’m good with basically anything,” Evan mumbled, blushing. He’d been much less bashful when Jared was shaking underneath him.

“You're sure?” Jared asked.

“ _God_ , Jared, yes.”

It was all he needed. Carefully, not sure if he was doing it right, he copied what Evan had done, running a finger lightly across his dick.

Evan tangled his fingers in Jared’s hair and it only urged him on, and soon he had found a rhythm and was reveling in Evan shaking because of his touch. It wasn’t as difficult as he thought it would be — it was basically just jerking off but at a different angle.

“Turns out I like you like this too,” Evan smirked, but Jared could tell how turned on he was.

“You like me every way,” Jared pointed out.

Evan sighed. “Yeah but — fuck, I — that was good — you look _really_ hot right now.”

“Yeah, well, so do you,” Jared said, shifting his wrist and going faster, Evan moaning and tugging his hair, then bending down to suck marks down his neck. 

“You’re so good,” Evan mumbled into his skin. “So good.”

Jared flushed at the praise and went even faster, watching Evan’s face because _oh god_ that boy was attractive.

Jared could have lived off the way his name fell from Evan’s lips when he came, feeling like he’d melt into the floor and die a very gay death.

Evan grinned at him, then. “Up for round two?”

Jared took in the shit-eating grin on his boyfriend’s face, illuminated by the flickering lights of the TV — had it been on the whole time? — and grinned back. “Let’s clean up and make lovey-dovey eyes at each other for a while. And then, yes.”

Evan reached up and pulled at one of Jared’s curls. “For the record? Your hair is really soft and I like pulling it.”

“Good, ‘cause I like you pulling it.”

“C’mon,” Evan said, sitting up. “We gotta clean up and make lovey-dovey eyes at each other so we can fuck soon.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jared said.


End file.
